Foreign To The Feeling
by Sam-Chan and Jason-Kun
Summary: One warm night, France manages to coax China in to having sex with him, though the way it goes, surprises France. In a way that might be for the better. YAOI: CinFra (China/France) (In that order)


_**Sam-Chan: No, this isn't a cracky fic, it's a oneshot. One that I hope you enjoy enough to review ;3**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but I got over it...**_

_**Warnings: YAOI, CinFra (China/France) (in that order), sex in a car and etc..**_

_**BTW: I just want to let you guys know that I'm (Sam-Chan) taking requests 'n' stuff, so feel free to 'lay it on me'! (They probably won't be published fast, but they'll still be published)**_

* * *

Slick, sweaty hands made their way to the car door, opening the 'damned' thing and letting two hot bodies inside the backseat. Two soft hands were intangled in France's hair, while the owner's lips where on the Frenchman's, aggressively moving his tongue to the same pace as the blonde's. As France felt himself become hotter, he thought back to how he had gotten the small Asian nation to _join him_ in the first place.

He remembered flirting with a supposedly drunk China, and was just about to feel up the petie nation when China had slapped his hand away. He had, of course, felt a bit disappointed, but it was quickly changed to shock as the Asian nation seductively said these words:

"Lets take _this _somewhere more..._private_-aru,"

France didn't know a time in his life where he heard something so..._lewd _come from the other nation.

But, he of course, **loved** it.

He couldn't think any longer as he felt a warm hand roaming his body, teasing him a little, which surprisingly made him groan. Though, it _must_ have been because of the alcohol in his system.

Yes, _exactly_.

He took this opportunity to mess with the Asian nation as well. He might as well, since he now had the other male in his grasp. As he heard the black haired nation moan, he couldn't help but smile. A real smile, not one of his 'rape face' smiles, as a certain Brit liked to call them. He continued sucking on the smaller male's neck, considering leaving a 'love bite' for the other nation to savor, when he is surprisingly pinned to the back seat, his clothes rapidly being torn off and disgarded. He tried to do the same for China, but the older nation held him down, growling deeply, which succeeded in making France puzzled.

"M-mon cher, what exactly are _you_ doing?"

"France-aru, did you really think _I_ would be laying back, taking everything you gave me," China teased the Frenchman by lightly tracing his cock, pleased at the small groan that came out of the younger nation. "Well, I am the Dragon of the East. I was and always will be," the Chinese man chuckled a bit at France's raised eyebrow. "So, **I **will be giving, and **you** will be receiving." he finished, now letting his hot breath ghost over the blonde's cock, earning himself a small moan. One that sound _quite_ needy. France on the other hand, didn't know what hit him as the smaller nation said those words.

He was France, a giver, and now, what was he doing?

Listening to what small, woman-like, _'gentle' _China had commanded him to do.

He was never topped, not counting the few times with Angleterre and Espagne, but that was different. He was younger, and they were pirates.

Now, he had grown older, and so had they, but what was happening now?

He didn't have time to answer his question, as a small finger traced his entrance, making him a little alarmed.

_Relax.. _his sly, seductive voice had told Angleterre. A voice that, at the moment, was quite ironic. It also didn't stop him from hissing a little when the Chinese man put the small finger inside of him, stretching him. The second and third ones didn't hurt as much —well as much as fingers lubed with saliva couldn't hurt— and France was starting to relax.

"_H-hah..._" China had touched his...prostate. He wonder how it was so easy for the other nation, then remembered that, like himself, the smaller man had been 'alive' for centuries and probably had lots of experience. He felt the fingers curl inside of him, going farther away from his pleasure-giving spot. He actually heard himself whine as they were taken out, afterwards trying to keep down a blush as China chuckled. He felt China's cock at his entrance, but he was not as alarmed at something going down there like before. He needed to face the facts, and try to enjoy this time with the older nation.

Besides, he was France. He couldn't let anyone —much less himself— be gloomy during sex.

He hissed a little at the feeling of _it _entering him. It had been so long since he had to receive, but thankfully, China was trying to be gentle.

"Shh, it's okay, relax." China had said soothingly. France felt himself sigh at the soft, sweet words. He was glad China wasn't teasing him with his words. Though it was nice sometimes, this wasn't exactly what France would catter to when he was bottoming.

"_A-ah... C-chine! _" he had moaned out as China moved ever so slightly, gentle touching his prostate. China, on the other hand, couldn't believe his eyes.

France, the same perverted , lewd and dominant male, was under him at the moment, moaning softly and looking up at him, seemingly innocent to the feeling he was receiving. To sum it up, China dared called the Frenchman adorable, seting aside everything else and only thinking of this moment, France was...

Adorable.

Though the waton moans being produce by the younger nation were driving him over the edge, he refrained from making hard and rough thrusts, as he had seen how alarmed the blonde haired nation was, and realized he probably hadn't had this sort of _treatment_ in centuries. China knew the special gift he had in his hands, and wanted to show the Frenchman that he cherished that fact.

"_Chine_! P-please... H-hah... M-more!" when he was asked, the Chinese man complied, going harder and faster, at the same time, making sure that the blonde withering underneath him was okay as well. France in fact, didn't know how to comprehend the feeling. It was nice, but strange. France resisted the urge the chuckle at his own thoughts. Oh how they sounded as if they were a virgin's. France was no virgin, and yet...

It didn't stop the fact that he was foreign to the feeling.

"O-oh! C-chine!" he cried out. His body was burning up from the unknown sensation, and with his prostate repeatedly being hit, he felt that he was close to his finish.

"_Fàguó_, can I?" China managed to said. He was close as well, but he wasn't sure if he could hold it for much longer. France looked up, and shyly nodded, now awaiting the feeling. As he waited, he himself came, spilling his own milky white liquid on both him and China, who came as well, letting out a small moan as he did. They laid there, breathing hard, not daring to make conversation, in fear of awkwardness.

_It was okay._ France told himself. It was okay that this happened, so presently, he could only lay back and hold on to the other warm body, hoping the owner of it wouldn't leave until the morning. He didn't know if the owner did, because, after that everything became a blur.

After that, everything went _back to normal_. As _normal_ as things could get. No, they didn't share secret smiles, nor did they did small gestures out of the norm. No one had to know what went on that night, and they didn't have to rouse anyone's suspicions. When they were alone, however, they did have their _thing_. It was only knowing glance, but one that reminded them both of their actions on that night.

Actions, that hopefully, could be repeated, only this time...

Neither would be foreign to the feeling.

* * *

_**Sam-Chan: When I read through this, I realized there weren't any curse words, and I went like !0_0! I'm serious XD By the way, if y'all don't mind, could you please let me know if there's any glaring errors. **_

_**My shipping name for China and France is CinFra which are the first three letters of China and France in Italiano (Cina e Francia). **_

_**Translations: **_

_**Chinese (simplified):**_

_**法国**__**(Regular Characters: Fàguó) (English: France)**_

_**French:**_

_**Angleterre (England)**_

_**Chine (China) **_

_**Espagne (Spain)**_


End file.
